dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
The Rampage of InoShikaCho
イノシカチョウ |Rōmaji title = Abare Kaijū Inoshikachō |Literal title = The Violent Monster Inoshikachō |Number = 82 |Saga = Fortuneteller Baba Saga |Manga = None (filler) |Airdate = October 7, 1987 |English Airdate = December 3, 2002 |Previous = Goku Goes to Demon Land |Next = Which Way to Papaya Island? }} イノシカチョウ|''Abare Kaijū Inoshikachō''|lit. "The Violent Monster Inoshikachō"}} is the eighty-second episode of Dragon Ball and the fourteenth episode of the Fortuneteller Baba Saga. This episode first aired in Japan on October 7, 1987. Its original American airdate was December 3, 2002. Summary Goku finds some people running away from their village but their vehicles breaks have broken and they are dangerously hurtling down a mountain. Goku saves them and they tell him of a monster named InoShikaCho who is terrorizing their village. Meanwhile at Kame House, as Krillin and Yamcha spar, Master Roshi tells Bulma of the creature Inoshikacho whom belonged to him and his friend when he was young and how dangerous and out of control he was. Goku goes to the village and finds two men, one of whom has a third eye, who defeated InoShikaCho. The villagers pay them 100,000 zeni for their services. Later, Goku finds them in the woods with InoShikaCho around a campfire. Goku realizes that they only pretend to kill the monster to get money. The three-eyed stranger fights Goku and is quite surprised by the latter's speed. He chops down a tree, which falls on Goku, supposedly killing him. He and his partner then leave the vicinity. A girl named Tanmen wakes him up, saying that she found him unconscious in the woods. Goku goes to the next village and finds the two strangers pulling the same trick. Goku says that they are friends with InoShikaCho, but they trick the villagers into believing Goku is friends with them. Goku picks up InoShikaCho and runs off, but the villagers catch him. The girl who saved him appears and clears up the situation. Goku leaves this journey to the next, with another friend. Major Events *Goku meets Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu for the first time. *Goku briefly battles Tien Shinhan and is defeated when a tree falls on him. *Goku puts an end to Tien Shinhan and Chiaotzu's schemes involving InoShikaCho. Battles *Krillin vs. Yamcha *Goku vs. Tien Shinhan *Goku vs. InoShikaCho Appearances Characters *Goku *Tanmen *Krillin *Yamcha *Master Roshi *Bulma *Tien Shinhan *Chiaotzu *InoShikaCho Locations *Kame House Objects *Power Pole Differences from the Manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Trivia *Tien and Chiaotzu make their early debut in this episode, and technically Master Shen as well for being shown in one of Roshi's pictures. *Krillin and Yamcha were seen wearing a partial version of the Turtle School Uniform (with a sleeveless white undershirt) following Bulma's nightmare of Goku getting killed by InoShikaCho. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 82 (Dragon Ball) ca:Episodi 82 (BD) pt-br:Um monstro violento chamado Javeleta fr:Dragon Ball épisode 082 Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball episodes Category:Fortuneteller Baba Saga Category:Dragon Ball